


Master Plan

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Sara never left for London but Rachel still needed Neal for her plan to work. Season 5 AU idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016.
> 
> This fills the **_stalkers_** square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vgiz8j20r2fw8do/mpfinish.png?dl=0)


End file.
